


when the day met the night

by autcmnleaves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an early valentine’s day fanfic !!, short but really cute, spoiler: the album is pretty odd by p!atd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Donghyuck loves to play his favourite album in the car to annoy his boyfriend Mark. Little does he know, Mark falls in love with him a little more each time.





	when the day met the night

“Mark, could you pass me the aux cord?”, Donghyuck asks after they sit down in Mark’s car.

 

Mark sighs, knowing exactly where this is going. “Don’t tell me you’re going to play the exact same album we always listen to when you ask me for the aux cord”, he says.

 

Donghyuck grins and nods. “Pretty Odd it is, Markie! This album is a masterpiece, be grateful you get to hear it all the time”, he says teasingly.

 

Mark laughs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry for disrespecting the best album in history, my dearest Hyuckie. I look forward to listening to it for the third time this week”, he teases back and Donghyuck gives him a light push. Mark laughs and passes the aux cord to his (cute but annoying) boyfriend. “Let’s get going, shall we?”.

 

Donghyuck nods. He plays the first song on the album and immediately starts singing along dramatically. Mark laughs at his boyfriend and shakes his head, but also starts singing along. He starts the car and drives away.

 

——

 

It’s quite early in the morning when Mark walks in the big record shop the next morning, without Donghyuck this time. It’s a few days before Valentine’s Day and he wants to buy something for Donghyuck, something Mark knows his boyfriend would love.

 

Mark walks to the vinyls and starts looking through them, desperately trying to find the album he’s looking for. He knows he could’ve just ordered the vinyl online, but Mark is not a fan of online shopping. Donghyuck likes to tease him for it and if he got a dollar every time his boyfriend called him an old man, he’d probably be rich now. Mark smiles to himself at the memory.

 

“Sir, can I help you?”.

 

Mark quickly turns around. A boy with blond hair and specs is looking at him. He scratches the back of his head and nods. “Do you guys maybe have Pretty Odd by Panic! at the Disco on vinyl?”.

 

The boy nods and walks to the other end of the section. He quickly starts flipping through the vinyls. He smiles when he finally found it and pulls out the bright coloured vinyl Mark’s looking for. He hands it over to Mark. “Here you go. I personally didn’t think you’d be someone who listens to this kind of stuff”, the boy says curiously.

 

Mark laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, this is actually a gift for my boyfriend. He’s in love with this album so..”.

 

The boy laughs. “He has a great taste in music. Pretty Odd is a great album, I’d even call it a masterpiece”.

 

Mark groans. “You sound just like him now”. The blond boy laughs. “I’m Renjun. You should come here with your boyfriend next time. He seems like someone who’s into the same stuff as me, unlike my own boyfriends”.

 

Mark smiles and nods. “I’ll come with him next time”.

 

——

 

Mark slowly opens his eyes. He feels something tickling his nose, most likely Donghyuck’s hair, and moves his head so he doesn’t sneeze and wake up his boyfriend. He looks at the mop of hair and smiles fondly. Mark doesn’t day it out loud a lot, but he’s grateful that he found someone as loving and amazing as Donghyuck.

 

They started dating a few months ago, but they were already friends before they became official. Nothing really changed between them, Donghyuck is still the same Donghyuck and Mark is still the same Mark. There’s just a lot more kissing involved now.

 

“Mark?”

 

Mark snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the sleepy boy lying next to him. He smiles and runs his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Donghyuck closes his eyes and hums satisfied. Mark giggles and pecks his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby”.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day! It’s that day of the year when heterosexuals go all crazy!”, Donghyuck says with a grin.

 

Mark rolls his eyes. “You love Valentine’s Day, you big sap. Don’t you remember last year? I had to listen to you whine about being single for hours!”.

 

Donghyuck’s grin widens. “Thought you would get the hint but you’re honestly too oblivious”.

 

Mark ruffles Donghyuck’s hair and Donghyuck giggles. “I bought a gift for you but it’s okay, I can return it”.

 

Donghyuck stops laughing and stares at his boyfriend with big eyes and a small pout. Mark grins and squishes his boyfriend’s cheeks.

 

“I didn’t get you anything though”, Donghyuck says guiltily, and Mark shakes his head. “It’s okay, you didn’t have to”. He opens one of his drawers and grabs the vinyl he bought, neatly wrapped in pink wrapping paper. He gives it to Donghyuck, and gestures to him to open it.

 

Donghyuck quickly unwraps the present, and Mark stares at him fondly. Donghyuck gasps and he stares at the vinyl. He smiles widely and hugs Mark. “I’m so in love with you, you have no idea”, he whispers in Mark’s ear. Mark smiles. “I love you more”, he whispers back.

 

Donghyuck pulls back and jumps off the bed. He walks to their record player to put the record on, and slowly places the needle on the vinyl. The upbeat intro of We’re So Starving starts playing and Donghyuck runs back to Mark to grab his hand and drag him off the bed. He twirls him around and Mark laughs.

 

They lay down again right when When The Day Met The Night starts playing, and Donghyuck smiles. He grabs Mark’s hand and starts playing with his fingers. “This is my favourite song on the album, it reminds me of us”.

 

Mark turns his head to look at Donghyuck, confusion written over his face.

 

“You’re the moon and I’m the sun. We’re so different yet we manage to make it work”, Donghyuck explains, still playing with his boyfriend’s fingers.

 

Mark smiles and kisses Donghyuck’s head. “You’re my sun, Hyuckie, and I would love to be your moon”.

 

(“You’re so cheesy, Mark. We sound like all those couples on Valentine’s Day”.

“You started it, Hyuck!”)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m absolutely in love with this album, it’s one of my all time favourite albums! i was actually listening to when the day met the night when i thought of this fanfic idea :)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
